Victory of light
by VitoriaClare
Summary: Matt estava apreciando suas férias não desejadas, em meio à isso, ele tem que lidar com seus novos sentimentos, também indesejados. A luz conseguirá alcançá-lo antes que se perca? - par do Matt, OCC.


**Discaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, mas se eu der uma maça ao Ryuuku, quem sabe ele não me empresta o dele? :D *apanha*

**Sinopse: **Matt estava apreciando suas férias não desejadas, em meio à isso, ele tem que lidar com seus novos sentimentos, também indesejados. A luz conseguirá alcançá-lo antes que se perca? - par do Matt, OCC.

**Avisos: **Essa é minha primeira fic de Death Note, então sejam amigáveis. Eu a escrevi antes de criar essa conta no FF, então o meu nome aqui, é inspirado nessa personagem que eu criei, não tem nada à ver comigo. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem. (y)**  
**

* * *

**Inglaterra. Rua Ralf Bay. 05h47min**

Uma manhã gélida, a rua a sua frente parecia deserta, o ruivo há algumas semanas havia se habituado a passar por ela, não havia um motivo em especial, talvez o fato de haver uma loja de games e memory cards contribuísse para que ele passasse por lá todos os dias em que ia ao trabalho.

Por falar em trabalho, acordar cedo não tinha nada a ver com o seu, mais aquele dia em especial o fez se levantar às cinco da manhã, talvez fosse pelo pagamento, o mais alto dentre semanas, já que a última operação havia sido uma das mais perigosas, julgava ser um ótimo emprego, já que fazia uma das coisas que gostava e sabia fazer melhor.

Ganhava bem, mas suas ambições o faziam pensar mais alto, era bom no que fazia, almejava respeito e segundo seus cálculos logo que se tornasse mais famoso, quem sabe não poderia ser o sucessor do melhor?

Decidiu virar à esquina e deixou seus pensamentos junto à rua deserta pela qual passara se deparando com uma pequena multidão que andava pela avenida que seguia agora, começou a reparar nas pessoas que ali passavam, havia um grupo de garotas que lhe chamou a atenção, provavelmente universitárias, exatamente cinco, muito bonitas por sinal, algumas perceberam sua presença e passaram a olhá-lo com interesse, já ele as olhou com desdém, já tivera decepções demais pra uma única pessoa.

Seguiu um pouco mais a frente e deparou-se com uma loja de tamanho amplo, encarou-a por alguns segundos antes de adentrar o local, uma galeria de artes, ao entrar, viu de pé um senhor já de idade, prováveis cinqüenta e poucos anos, um pouco calvo, de cabelos ligeiramente loiros e um sorriso largo, provavelmente o dono da galeria.

- Como vai, Pai? - o ruivo o cumprimentou com formalidade, o senhor apenas se aproximou e deu-lhe um abraço forte.

- Agora muito melhor, achei que não voltaria vivo depois de encarar homens com 9 mm e metralhadoras. – acabou com o abraço após o ruivo demonstrar certa falta de ar.

- Eu lhe disse que tudo ocorreria bem, foi exatamente como previ, deu tudo certo. – o ruivo falava triunfante, já que pegar uma das maiores quadrilhas de tráfico de drogas não era uma coisa que qualquer simples detetive faria.

- Eu sei e graças a Deus meu filho está bem. – o senhor já voltara a se lamentar.

- Mesmo não sendo seu filho de verdade, você continua com essas cenas melosas. – o ruivo fingiu indignação, na verdade adorava as cenas do Pai.

- Ora, chega de cenas, nós te vimos crescer, é o nosso filho, - uma senhora que não aparentava ter os cinqüenta anos de vida, acabava de entrar na bela galeria de arte – E você tem uma profissão tão perigosa, eu ainda acho que deveria ter cursado direito e se formado um ótimo promotor.

- Sabe que eu não seria feliz se fizesse isso, mãe. – abraçou a mulher que agora se juntava a eles na conversa.

- Olá, amor. – Connor abraçou e selou os lábios da bela morena que adentrou o recinto, Hannah, casados há trinta anos, adotaram o ruivo depois de descobrirem que não poderiam ter filhos.

- Então nosso pequeno voltou como o grande herói que é. – Hannah agora abraçava o ruivo.

- Não sou nenhum herói, apenas fiz meu trabalho. – se soltava dos braços da mãe.

- Seu trabalho é perigoso. E deveria se sentir um herói, vamos sair pra comemorar. – abraçada agora com o marido, demonstrava pequenos sinais de animação. – Porque eu tenho que ter um bom motivo pra usar meus mais novos brincos de diamantes.

- Então agora mulheres têm que ter um motivo pra usar brincos de diamantes? – o ruivo riu com gosto, juntamente ao pai.

- Eles são o meu presente de trinta anos de casados, queria um bom motivo para usá-los.

- Alias, poderíamos chamar Halle para nossa festa. – um sorriso malicioso enfeitou o rosto de Connor, ao soltar tais palavras.

- Eu achei que íamos sair pra jantar, agora já estamos falando de uma festa? – o ruivo sorria, sabia do exagero dos pais.

- Sabe, essa é uma ótima idéia, faremos uma festa no jardim, o que acha Connor? – os belos olhos verdes de Hannah brilhavam.

- Já que Matt quer assim, vamos fazer. – riu, deliberadamente da situação. – E não se esqueça de chamar Halle, tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em vê-lo, ela tem falado muito de você.

- Halle deve ter coisas melhores a fazer, já que anda ocupada com a faculdade, tenho certeza que assumir os negócios da família é uma coisa muito satisfatória. – como era notável, o ruivo tentava se livrar de tal figura feminina, apesar de ser encantadora, Halle sabia que o ruivo não sentia nada por ela, que nutria uma paixão pelo mesmo. – Mas se vossas majestades querem, eu posso ir falar com ela. – riu.

- Ótimo, ela é uma jovem muito agradável, tenho certeza que gostará da idéia. – Hannah assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

**Inglaterra. Universidade de Oxford. 06h20min**

Os alunos da mais antiga universidade da Inglaterra se preparavam para a aula de direito, faltava meia hora para que a aula começasse e várias pessoas adentravam sua localidade, mas dentre um grupo de garotas apenas uma seguia distraída com o celular, ela olhava atentamente o que parecia ser uma mensagem, observava com atenção, não dando importância a nada ao seu redor.

- Clare, por favor, pare de ficar encarando esse celular. – uma das garotas disse, repreendendo a loira, que por sinal não lhe deu atenção. – Hei, será que pode olhar pra mim? – a morena já se irritava.

- O que foi Marriane? - desviou por alguns breves segundos o olhar do celular para que pudesse dar a atenção tão desejada pela amiga, parou de caminhar enquanto ouvia a resposta da morena.

- Eu estava falando que eu e você vamos à boate essa noite. – esbanjando um sorriso, a morena encarava a loira.

- Eu estou indisponível. –A loira revirou os olhos.

- Eu não perguntei se estava disponível, vista aquele vestido roxo. – Marriane voltava a caminhar, deixando pra traz uma Clare irada.

- Marriane, essa noite eu vou trabalhar. – o olhar cansado da loira agora ganhava um brilho dourado, esbanjou um sorriso, e viu os olhos da morena fitarem o chão, tristes.

- Então será hoje? – Marriane se continha, estava ligeiramente preocupada, e em um ato meio que desesperado, enlaçou a própria cintura como se sentisse frio.

- Sim, depois disso poderei esfregar na cara daquele sádico que ele não está trabalhando com uma qualquer.

- Porque não tem apenas uma conversa agradável com ele e explica as coisas? – Marriane deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Você fala como se isso fosse possível, tenho investigado aquele velho desde o dia em que o vi com aquela mulher, hoje terei minha confirmação, tenho certeza. – o brilho dourado acompanhava o olhar da loira que falava com entusiasmo.

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria esquecê-lo e arrumar outro emprego.

- O que está dizendo? Apesar de ser um velho sujo ele pode encaminhar minha carreira no FBI. E assim o fará.

- Confiarei em você, mais depois disso vamos sair. E não se esqueça do vestido roxo.

- Marriane, depois disso vamos sair e comprar o que quiser. – a loira tentava animar à amiga.

- Promessa é divida. – Marriane falava já entusiasmada.

* * *

**N/A:** Yo, povão. o/

Se alguém ler isso, eu agradeço muito. Ainda mais se deixarem reviews. De qualquer forma, diga o que achou, se gostou ou não. Aceito tudo, assim poderei melhorar a fic cada vez mais. (y)

Beijos, VitoriaClare. (:


End file.
